YesAnother Truth or Dare
by DarkSkyeDawn
Summary: Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, Shigure, Hatsuharu, and Ayame are playing truth or dare! Lots of embarassment and humor, some fluff. Tohru/Haru pairing, so if you don't like that pairing, don't read. Rated T for sexual themes. Enjoy! Please R and R.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket (cries, why is the world so cruel!)**_

**Yes…Another Truth or Dare**

Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, Shigure, Hatsuharu, and Ayame were sitting in a circle, getting ready to play truth or dare. Tohru was chosen to go first, as she was the only female in the group.

Tohru: Kyo, truth or dare?

Kyo: Dare.

Tohru: Okay…eh…um…

Shigure leaned over and whispered in her ear. Tohru giggled a little, her cheeks turning a bit red.

Tohru: Okay…I dare you to wear bright pink lipstick.

Kyo glared at Shigure, then at Tohru.

Kyo: Shigure! I'm gonna kill you. I won't do it.

Shigure: You have too, or else you have to do the penalty!

The penalty for not doing a dare, or not telling the truth, was that person had to strip down completely naked for the rest of the game and do a little dance in front of the rest of the group. Shigure had come up with the penalty, which had gained immediate denials from Yuki and Kyo, but they relented when Shigure had smirked and said 'Scared?'

Kyo: Dammit Shigure!

Kyo grumbled, but took the tube of lipstick and smeared it on his lips. Tohru was pressing her lips tightly together, trying to keep from laughing. Everyone else didn't even bother trying, they held their stomachs, roaring with laughter.

Tohru: It's your turn Kyo.

Predictably, Kyo chose Yuki.

Kyo: Yuki, truth or dare?

Yuki glared: Tru… Dare.

Kyo grinned evilly: I dare you to wear one of Tohru's bathing suits for the rest of the game.

Yuki's face flushed red as he growled at the cat: Fine!

Yuki left the room. Moments later, he returned, his face flushed, wearing a pink, two-piece bathing suit. The bottom was a very _very _short skirt. He sat down carefully, trying to ignore everyone's laughter. Tohru's face was red from the effort to keep from laughing.

Yuki: Okay, my turn. Ayame…truth or dare?

Ayame considered: Dare!

Yuki: I dare you to not say a single good thing about yourself for 24 hours.

Ayame opened his mouth to protest, then shut it again, sulking.

Tohru: It's your turn, Ayame.

Ayame: Okay, Tohru, my dear, Truth or Dare?

Tohru: Uh…truth.

Ayame: Do you have any…romantic feelings for someone in this room?

Tohru blushed crimson: Yes…

Everyone was looking at her curiously.

Shigure: Who?

Tohru blushed deeper.

Ayame: Now, now, Shigure. She answered the question she was supposed to. There's no need to make her more uncomfortable.

Shigure already suspected who it was, so agreed: Of course, Aya, you are right.

Tohru: Okay, my turn…Shigure truth or dare?

Shigure: Dare!

Shigure's thoughts turned to naughty dares involving Tohru. His hopes were dashed as he saw Kyo lean over and whisper in Tohru's ear. Tohru looked slightly blank.

Tohru: Okay. Shigure I dare you to not say one perverted thing for 24 hours.

Shigure's mouth fell open: I won't do it.

Kyo: Then you have to do the penalty, Shigure.

Shigure stood: So I will. Anything is better than that awful dare.

With that, Shigure began stripping. Tohru squealed and closed her eyes. The rest of the group shook their head as Shigure became completely nude, and started dancing. After a few minutes, he sat back down, still naked. Tohru's face was bright crimson red.

Yuki: For Miss Honda's sake, at least get a blanket.

Shigure complied, covering his nether section with a blanket. Tohru cautiously looked, still blushing at seeing the semi-naked Shigure.

Shigure: Tohru, truth or dare.

Tohru gulped: Uh…

She didn't want to pick truth because she knew Shigure would ask who it was she had feelings for.

Tohru: D-dare…

Shigure grinned: I dare you to come sit in my lap…without the blanket.

Enraged yells came from Yuki, Kyo, and even Haru. Standing up, each of them landed a blow on Shigure.

Shigure winced: Okay, I'll pick a different dare!

Everyone sat back down as Shigure contemplated. A light bulb flashed above his head.

Shigure: Have you ever heard of Seven Minutes in Heaven?

The rest of the group groaned. Tohru looked confused.

Tohru: What's that?

Kyo, Yuki, Haru, and Ayame: *Sweatdrop*

Shigure whispered into Tohru's ear: It's where you go in the closet with someone and kiss them for seven minutes.

Her eyes widened, her face, still red from before, burned anew.

Tohru: B-B-But….I-I c-c-couldn't….

Shigure: Tohru, it's not so bad…and you have to do the penalty if you don't except.

Tohru swallowed, embarrassed.

Shigure: So, Tohru, I dare you to do Seven Minutes in Heaven with…

Everyone held their breath. Shigure grinned.

Shigure: Haru.

Gasps and growls sounded around the circle. Haru said nothing, slight shock on his usually impassive face.

Tohru blushed deeper: O-okay…

With that, Haru got to his feet, and helped Tohru to hers. Still holding her hand, Haru lead Tohru into the closet. Ayame shut the door, placing a chair underneath it. Yuki and Kyo's glares turned towards Shigure.

Kyo: Why the hell would you do that!

Yuki: Shigure…

Kyo and Yuki cracked their knuckles as they hovered over the suddenly scared dog.

Inside the closet, Tohru had no clue what to do. Haru watched her for a moment, then took over. Placing one hand on her shoulder, he touched her cheek with the other. Leaning down, he kissed her softly. Tohru sighed, her mouth parting. Taking advantage, Haru swept his tongue into her mouth slightly, making Tohru gasp. Haru definitely knew how to kiss. They continued this for less than a minute before Haru backed up. Tohru could immediately tell he had turned into Black Haru by the smirk on his face. He began kissing her again, rougher, and started pulling her shirt up. One of his knees went between hers, forcing her legs to part slightly. Tohru pulled her mouth away from his.

Tohru: Hatsuharu… please stop!

Black Haru: I've seen you watching me. You want me just as bad as I want you.

Haru's hands were exploring her body, causing excitement. Tohru was shaking slightly, realizing he was right.

Tohru: But we can't… they'll hear us… and we only have a few minutes left.

Haru backed her against the wall, picking her up and wrapping her legs around him.

Haru: Don't worry, we can be quick. Bite me if you feel the urge to scream.

Which she did…many times…

Meanwhile, outside the closet, Shigure was recovering from the rather harsh, in his opinion, beating he had received. The time was getting close to let the two out of the closet. Shigure had dared her to go with Haru because he knew Haru was the one she had feelings for. She would look at him when she didn't think anyone was watching. As a romantic novelist, he noticed things like that. The time came and Ayame went to let them out, as Shigure was still naked. They both came out, Haru looking impassive as always, Tohru's face as bright as a tomato.

When they sat down, the others started noticing odd things. Tohru's shirt was rumpled and the bottom button was undone. Haru's jeans were unbuttoned and he had a very obvious love bite on the side of his neck. The others stared in wonderment.

Shigure: What on earth did you two do in there?

Haru looked at him calmly: It's not your turn.

Tohru, still blushing: Um…Yuki…truth or dare.

Yuki glanced down at the bathing suit he still wore: Truth

Tohru sat, thinking hard: Uh…um…eh…um…

Haru crawled across the circle to whisper in her ear as Shigure and Kyo had done. She blushed vividly as he got closer. As she listened, the blush lessened and she giggled a bit.

Tohru: Uh… if you were really a girl… would you find Kyo attractive.

Kyo and Yuki stared at her in horror. Haru smirked.

Haru: You have to really think about it and answer honestly.

Yuki's eyes turned to the ox, furious.

Yuki: NO!

Shigure: Now, now, Yuki. You have to be honest, or do the penalty. Kyo is a healthy, good looking young man. What girl wouldn't be attracted to him?

Yuki clenched his teeth, refusing to look at the equally angry cat: Okay then, fine. Yes.

Roars of laughter followed his statement, making them both angrier.

Yuki suddenly smiled a dark smile: Okay, Haru, truth or dare?

Haru answered immediately, knowing the question if he chose truth: Dare

Yuki grinned even more evilly: I dare you to tell everyone what you were doing in the closet with Miss Honda.

Tohru let out a squeak of protest, covering her hot face with her hands. Haru remained calm.

Haru: We had sex.

Everyone stared. Yuki and Kyo jumped to their feet, rage etched on their faces. Shigure and Ayame's mouth were open in shock. No one had expected the shy little rice ball to actually have sex. Especially in a closet!

Before things got out of hand, Shigure spoke up.

Shigure: I have another question! I know it's not my turn, but I think it's necessary. Haru, do you love Tohru? And Tohru, do you love him?

Haru and Tohru looked at each other.

Both: Yes…

More staring ensued. Tohru got to her feet as calmly as she could.

Tohru: I-I think the game should end now… I'm very tired…

She blushed as Shigure tried to hide a smirk. The others, after glaring at Shigure, agreed. Haru kissed her goodnight, promising to see in her tomorrow.

THE END

A/N: hope you enjoyed! Please review!

Kyo: What the hell is wrong with you!

Yuki: *glaring daggers at DarkSkyeDawn*

DarkSkyeDawn: *shrinks back* I thought people would enjoy it.

Yuki: a BATHING SUIT!!! You have a demented, twisted sense of humor.

Kyo: *smirks* that would be a funny sight!

Yuki: Yeah, and I bet you would look lovely with bright pink lipstick, stupid cat!

Kyo: Well, at least I didn't say I would be ATTRACTED to you, sissy boy.

Yuki: I didn't say it either! It was the author…

Kyo and Yuki: *turns towards DarkSkyeDawn*

DarkSkyeDawn: wait… be reasonable… it was just a story…

Kyo and Yuki: *step towards DarkSkyeDawn*

DarkSkyeDawn: *backs away* well I hope everyone enjoyed *turns around* the story and *starts running* leave me a review! *runs, followed closely by Kyo and Yuki*

Shigure: *howling with laughter* oh that was great! Those two… And who knew Tohru would be so bold

Tohru: *too embarrassed to say anything*


End file.
